swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG The Galactic Alliance
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Galactic Alliance The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances rules the galaxy from late in the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion until its defeat at the hands of the resurgent Empire around a hundred years later. Better known as The Galactic Alliance, this new government addresses the inefficiency and ineffectiveness of The New Republic government to counter the Yuuzhan Vong threat. Initially, member worlds include New Republic systems that had not succumbed to the Yuuzhan Vong threat, but they are soon joined by other major governments opposed to the invasion, including The Galactic Empire, The Hapes Consortium, and The Chiss Ascendency. The Galactic Alliance ultimately defeats The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, with substantial aid from The Jedi and the newly allied military forces. With the Yuuzhan Vong threat neutralized, The Galactic Alliance sets about the task of rebuilding the galaxy and reestablishing governmental control- a monumental task given that millions of beings had been killed or displaced, and many of the galaxy's major worlds were devastated or completely destroyed. During this difficult time, efforts are taken to ensure that no cry for help is ignored. Threats to galactic unity continue to spring up regularly from sources outside of and within The Galactic Alliance. The Killik-Chiss crisis threatens to tear The Chiss Ascendency from The Galactic Alliance and prompts The Jedi Order to remove itself from participating in direct policy-making for the galactic government. The Jedi become outside observers and counculars, plus strong supporters of The Galactic Alliance in the interest of galactic peace. The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War erupts when The Galactic Alliance requires that all member worlds provide sufficient defense forces and fiscal support to justify their membership. Jacen Solo, aided by a Sith named Lumiya, manipulate the crisis and the Alliance government in a bid to seize galactic power. Through legal and political maneuvers, Jacen Solo and Supreme Commander Niathal displace the Chief of State Cal Omas. Jacen soon becomes Darth Caedus, and as his power grows, The Galactic Alliance darkens. The Jedi withdraw their support of The Galactic Alliance government under Jacen's rule, actively fight against him, and ultimately return the galaxy to a state of peace. After decades of relative political stability, The Galactic Alliance face a new crisis. The Jedi spearhead a new initiative to repair worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, with the aid of the Yuuzhan Vong themselves, partly in the hopes of repairing their image. While the initial results prove positive, the terraforming process leads to frightful mutations in certain populations. The newly resurgent Empire, no longer a Galactic Alliance member, uses the crisis to draw worlds into its influence and drives a wedge between The Galactic Alliance and those systems who remain part of it. Open war erupts as The Galactic Empire increases its influence and The Galactic Alliance loses system after system, as well as vital military support. The Galactic Empire achieves ultimate victory at the Battle of Caamas. Admiral Gar Stazi, commander of The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, refuses to surrender and flees with hs ships. What's left of The Galactic Alliance surrenders to Imperial control and ceases to exist. The Galactic Empire preserves The Galactic Alliance bureaucracy, adapting the political and governmental services for the new regime. Galactic Alliance armed forces are integrated into the Imperial military or disbanded altogether if determined to be unreliable. Not long after the transfer of power, Darth Krayt overthrows Emperor Roan Fel and seizes the Imperial throne. Organization The Galactic Alliance government evolves over the years. Through it all, the Alliance remains a constitutional federation of member worlds and allied autonomous states. The Galactic Senate, a less powerful version of the previous New Republic Senate, has the power to elect a single Chief of State. The Chief of State, in turn, appoints the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, formerly the New Republic Defense Force. A strong court system maintains checks and balance, particularly over the Senate. The Chief of State is aided by a series of advisory councils. The Jedi hold positions on the councils for many years, but withdraw during the Killik Crisis in order to separate The Jedi Order from the government. In the years leading up to The Sith-Imperial War, the government continues to develop as the political situation warrants. By the time of its surrender, The Galactic Alliance contains the following offices positions, and governing bodies: The Triumvirate In order to prevent a single person from seizing power, as Jacen Solo did during The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War, the Chief of State position is officially and formally eliminated, and replaced by a three-person Triumvirate elected by the Senate. Within the Triumvirate, it takes a majority vote to set policies and make decisions. No single individual holds direct command over the armed forces or intelligence services. Individual Triumvirate members work directly with specific government offices and advisory councils. The Triumvirate is charged with keeping the galactic government and bureaucracy running well. However, during The Sith-Imperial War, many of the Triumvirate's military plans fail, none more so than the decision to commit the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet and a majo percentage of The Galactic Alliance's remaining forces to the Battle of Caamas. After the Imperial takeover, the Triumvirate remains as a political executive body, but one at the command of the Emperor, who appointed its members. The Galactic Senate Before the collapse of The Galactic Alliance, the Galactic Senate is the primary legislative body in the government. Senators represent regional sectors of space, with representatives of planets, systems, and smaller regions of space reporting to them. The Senate elects members of the Triumvirate and creates committees. As the spiritual successor to the Republic Senate and the direct successor to the New Republic Senate, it provides political continuity with the governments of the past. After the surrender of The Galactic Alliance, it remains intact as the new Imperial Senate, though its powers and influence are greatly diminished. The Galactic Courts At the height of The Galactic Alliance, the Galactic Courts are a strong balancing force within the government, watching for government abuse and corruption. Though not particularly speedy, the Courts prove much more effective than those of The Galactic Republic or The New Republic. The highest of the Galactic Courts is the Supreme Court, its twelve members appointed by the Triumvirate and confirmed by the Galactic Senate. Under the Empire, the Courts remain intact for criminal prosecutors and civil mediation, but they have been stripped of their government oversight powers. The Jedi Order Affiliation Page: The Jedi Main Articles: The Jedi The Jedi Order holds no official government leadership position in The Galactic Alliance. However, members of the Order regularly provide advice and counsel to the highest echelons of the government. They also enjoy a special legal status that allows them to operate in support of Galactic Alliance officials and carry out their own matters with little governmental interference. The Jedi are also known to perform specific missions at the request of the Chief of State, and later, the Triumvirate. Member Worlds and Systems Galactic Alliance member worlds and systems operate their own local planetary or regional governments. Systems are organized into sectors, each of which elects its own Senator to the Galactic Senate. In exchange for Galactic Alliance membership and defense, member worlds must agree to pay a percentage of their income to The Galactic Alliance government. They must also provide a set number of troops and/or Starships to the Galactic Alliance Defense Force. For powerful worlds, this might include entire fleets. Allied Autonomous Regions Allied autonomous regions join The Galactic Alliance primarily for purposes of mutual defense. These regions rule themselves, handling virtually all internal matters without Galactic Alliance aid or direct interference. Their own laws and customs take precedence over Alliance legislation in most cases. As such, these states do not elect Senators to the Galactic Senate. Instead, they send ambassadors and other representatives to Coruscant to negotiate or consult with Alliance officials, as needed. These regions contribute troops, ships, and fleets to the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, and in exchange, the Alliance agrees to protect the regions' interests. The Galactic Empire, The Hapes Consortium, and The Chiss Ascendancy are the largest and most prominent allied autonomous regions. Allied autonomous regions must be admitted as such when first joining The Galactic Alliance. They may not be created by member worlds after the fact. Galactic Alliance Defense Force The Galactic Alliance Defense Force changes and evolves over time, but remains under the leadership of the politically appointed Supreme Commander, GADF units and fleets are comprised of two types of forces: those funded and controlled directly by The Galactic Alliance government, and those lent by member worlds and states to the GADF in times of crisis or to meet membership obligations. Units under direct Alliance control wear Alliance uniforms and are fully integrated into the Alliance chain of command. Forces lent to The Galactic Alliance, and those of the allied autonomous states, retain their own uniforms but are obligated to follow Galactic Alliance officers and orders. Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force serves at the pleasure of the Triumvirate and is appointed by the Triumvirate without Senate confirmation. After the Solo-Niathal coup, the Supreme Commander is removed from political succession and can no longer hold a government position while retaining the rank of Supreme Commander. The Supreme Commander directs all GADF forces, military intelligence units, and fleets. This position is eliminated after The Galactic Alliance surrenders at Caamas. Galactic Alliance Fleets During the early years of The Galactic Alliance, the Alliance fleets were largely made up of numbered fleets comprised of ships acquired directly from member worlds and allied states. This made getting the proper number of ships from a given world or state paramount in order to meet The Galactic Alliance's defense obligations. Over the years, and as a result of The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War, The Galactic Alliance purchases more and more ships directly, using funds provided by taxes and member worlds. Numbered fleets are largely dropped in favor of named fleets assigned to specific regions of space. The Core Fleet is the most notable example, though other fleets are named for The Outer Rim, The Mid Rim, The Colonies, and The Expansion Region. Prior to The Sith-Imperial War, The Galactic Alliance begins to reestablish sector level fleets and forces, keeping local ships assigned to the Alliance by member worlds relatively close to their own homeworlds. These Alliance sector fleets were replaced by Imperial vessels after the surrender of The Galactic Alliance. Galactic Alliance Army The Galactic Alliance Army provides troops on the ground to backup Alliance fleet operations. They carry out military raids, launch planetary and station invasions, and defend member worlds from attack. They integrate with the fleet for transport and operational purposes, but do not serve directly aboard fleet vessels. They include commando units and other elite combat units. After The Galactic Alliance's surrender, all army units are integrated into the Imperial military or disbanded. The Alliance Remnant After the defeat of the Alliance fleet at the Battle of Caamas and the surrender of The Galactic Alliance, Admiral Stazi's Alliance Core Fleet flees the battlefield and forms the core of a new resistance. The Admiral steadfastly refuses to surrender and continues to take the fight to the Empire. Much like The Rebel Alliance from the past, the Alliance Remnant carries out hit-and-run attacks, harassing the Imperial Navy whenever possible. All Galactic Alliance planets fall under the control of The Galactic Empire when The Galactic Alliance surrenders, leaving Admiral Stazi with no formal support, supply lines, or shipyards. As the years pass, fleet operations are forced to change from military strikes to targeting supplies and material simply to continue operation. It is not long before the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet must compete with The Fel Empire for these precious resources. The observation is not lost on Emperor Fel, who tries to forge an alliance with his one-time enemy. Unfortunately, The Sith learn of Fel's plan, and when Admiral Stazi meets with Fel's representative at [[The Wheel|The Wheel]], Sith agents use subterfuge to scuttle the plan while making the Admiral believe that Emperor Fel's agents planned to eliminate him. Admiral Stazi struggles with the growing perception that the Alliance Core Fleet is just another pirate fleet, albeit the best armed in the galaxy. He looks for ways to gain important footholds in a galaxy more determined than ever to stop him. When the opportunity arises to capture The Imperious, an experimental Imperious-Class Star Destroyer, one of the Empire's newest and most advanced Star Destroyers, the Admiral puts aside his suspicions of a trap and sets out to capture the prize. Ultimately he succeeds, but loses his flagship ([[The Indomitable|The Indomitable]]) in the process. After the loss of The Imperious and the severe damage the Dac shipyards orbiting Mon Calamari, The Sith retaliate, not against Stazi but against the Mon Calamari who aided in the attack. Stazi underestimates the depth of Sith anger and revenge as Darth Krayt authorizes the wholesale slaughter of millions of Mon Calamari and places the remaining population in concentration camps. Many worlds that support The Galactic Empire begin to question the wisdom of doing so, in the face of events on the Mon Calamari homeworld. The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet finds new avenues of support, especially through The Mon Calamari Resistance. While the toll on Mon Calamari is devastating, it provides the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet with a significant boost and reveals the level of Sith cruelty and evil to the galaxy at large. Alliance Fragments Not surprisingly, many individuals, military units, and ships refuse to give up the fight when The Galactic Alliance surrenders to the Empire after the Battle of Caamas. Inspired by Admiral Stazi, a few scattered ships and settlements initially attempt organized opposition. Unfortunately, the Empire moves swiftly against any open resistance efforts. The Imperial crackdown escalates once Darth Krayt seizes power, whereupon even minor resistance efforts are met with overwhelming force and cruelty. The most dedicated resistance fighters go underground as local public support withers under the presence of Imperial troops and Sith commanders. While some resistance fighters ultimately flee to The Outer Rim or sink deeper into the underworld, a few stubbornly hold on, doing what they can on their own. In the early days following the surrender, many look to join Admiral Stazi's fleet. However, locating the fleet proves difficult, and many of those who want to stand against The Galactic Empire are left to their own devices. For the most part, most fragment units or organizations pose little more than an annoyance to the Empire. They don't even rate an acknowledgement in galactic news, or comparison to The Rebel Alliance of old. Occasionally, they may score a situational victory, but few are able to contribute in any influential way to dislodging the Empire. However, such units can make enormous differences to specific individuals, especially those attempting to escape Imperial forces. Small victories are still victories. Fleet Operations Admiral Stazi is the highest authority and supreme leader of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Galactic Alliance military codes and laws still apply to all personnel, and everyone treats the situation as though The Galactic Alliance may return to rule someday. The Admiral strives to maintain military protocols, although some newer recruits have problems adapting to military life. As the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet was once the Core Fleet, responsible for the defense of Coruscant and other Core Worlds, it benefits from being staffed with highly capable, veteran officers and crew. The majority of the fleet consists of Galactic Alliance ships that escaped from the Battle of Caamas. When The Galactic Alliance itself is absorbed into the Empire, individual ships of various types seek out and join Admiral Stazi. The fleet also features a selection of support vessels, such as deep space repair ships, bulk freighters, and tankers. While none of these can replace a true shipyard, they enable the fleet to remain on the move and reduce the fleet's reliance on fringe or underworld shipyards. The fleet itself generally operates as a unit, although individual ships or small strike groups are often sent on missions. Some engage in reconnaissance and material acquisition. The Core Fleet moves around constantly in order to avoid detection by The Sith, The Galactic Empire, and The Fel Empire. Most offensive operations use hit and fade attacks, similar to those favored by The Rebel Alliance of old. Admiral Stazi only engages in a direct assault when the numbers greatly favor him, or the ultimate goal makes the risk worth the effort. While the Admiral prefers military targets, preferably those of great significance, more and more often he has found himself forced to strike at lesser targets simply to obtain supplies and keep the fleet functioning. Even so, the Admiral restricts his target selection to Imperial suppliers, or at the very least Imperial sympathizers. Admiral Stazi must be very careful not to turn public opinion against his ships, and therefore avoids antagonizing any civilian organization without due cause. Field Agents The fleet boasts a small intelligence operation, complete with undercover agents scattered throughout the galaxy. These agents are few and far between, often operating on their former homeworlds or other areas where they easily blend in with the inhabitants. Some focus their efforts on military targets, while many attempt to dig up information to help supply the fleet. A few are dedicated recruiters, risking their lives to find others willing to stand against the Empire and its Sith overlords. Using the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet provides a ready-made base of operations for characters fighting against either Empire. While the fleet operates much like The Rebel Alliance fleet of The Rebellion Era, there is no wide network of agents and sympathizers to provide support. Given the needs of the fleet, it is possible to run Rebellion-style adventures using the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, but remnant agents are almost always on their own, with little hope of finding a sympathizer to get them out of a jam. In many ways, it is more like the beginning of The Dark Times for those serving with the fleet; they are a minority group attempting to stop a galactic Empire. Heroes might serve directly with the fleet, manning Capital Ships or Starfighters while participating in large-scale battles and incursions into Imperial space. Alternatively, heroes may use their own ships, undertaking missions in support of fleet operations. They might be sent after supplies, ordered to reconnoiter an area or planet, or even to attack targets of opportunity or of strategic value. In either case, the heroes are likely to be official members of The Galactic Alliance military and subject to the orders of their superiors and Admiral Stazi. It is unlikely that the Admiral will entrust sensitive assignments to a group with no ties to the fleet, although it is possible he might send them on lesser tasks. He might even hire them directly, hoping that credits will be enough to buy their loyalty, at least for a time. Creating Your Own Units, Squadrons, and Starship Crews In The Legacy Era, it's easy for the heroes to be members of a special military unit within The Galactic Alliance. Most groups include a wide variety of Species, goals, and abilities that complement each other. One way to consolidate such a diverse group is by assigning them to a commando unit or squadron that caters to the players' (And heroes') needs. They might be assigned to one of the established units described below, such as one of the specialized squadrons or commando units. The Gamemaster should also feel free to create new commando units and squadrons to cater to his or her players. As they are assigned different missions, this gives them opportunities to work with or alongside the elite units of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Although the commando unit organization is fairly loose in the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, one hero should be assigned as a leader and one should become his or her second-in-command. Exactly how strict this command structure is followed depends on the commando unit, but higher-level officers will expect a certain degree of discipline and respect for these leaders, and will hold them responsible for their unit's actions. The Gamemaster needs to decide whether the commander is one of the heroes or a Gamermaster character. It is suggested that a Gamemaster character be used with new groups who may need additional instructions during play, or when a group is initially performing missions for the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Squadrons work in a similar way. However, it is important for all heroes to be able to fly with better than average proficiency, as Vehicle Combat can be unforgiving. The squadron should be based on one of the Galactic Alliance Capital Ships, as the Alliance maintains no permanent planetside bases at this time. You might also assign the heroes to a particular Capital Ship. However, the heroes will need to hold sufficient rank or be placed in positions of leadership so that they can directly affect the fate of the ship. The Galactic Alliance Army Very little of the Galactic Alliance Army remains intact. Most units are absorbed into the Imperial military after The Galactic Alliance surrenders. A few squads remain active within the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, but they lack the numbers or equipment to fight much more than small raids. These units' numbers continue to dwindle as very few recruits are added to their ranks, going instead to the fleet itself. The remaining squads are tough, individualistic, and extremely proud. GAC Teams Galactic Alliance Commando (GAC) forces are divided into two types of teams: Ad Hoc and Dedicated. Missions are always planned to the highest degree possible. The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet cannot afford to lose any personnel, let alone highly trained combatants, in ill-advised strikes. Ad Hoc Teams Ad Hoc teams are formed as needed, and usually pull together members from various other teams. Such units might include pilots, troopers, naval personnel, or even sympathizers and associated allies. Critical or high-profile missions might include members of Rogue Squadron or another elite force. In keeping with their temporary nature, Ad Hoc teams are typically named for each individual mission, such as Dac's Hammer or Rancor 4. Two recurring Ad Hoc mission types include Imperial Infiltration and Sith Elimination. Imperial Infiltration Imperial Infiltration includes any mission requiring the insertion of Alliance forces into an Imperial planet or stronghold, for the purposes of rescuing, capturing, or destroying a specific target. The skill and aptitude of the team personnel varies widely and depends on the mission's difficulty or the importance of success. Sith Elimination Occasionally, The Galactic Alliance gets the opportunity to target a specific Sith commander or even the occasional Sith Lord. These extremely dangerous missions are always looked upon as great opportunities to make a significant impact against the Imperial command and control structure. Additionally, successful missions prove that The Sith can be defeated, even by rank-and-file soldiers. Dedicated Teams Two mission types have become so frequent over the years that they require established, Dedicated GAC Teams. Unlike the Ad Hoc Teams, members of Dedicated Teams are assigned to their units for extended periods of time, or a certain number of missions. They develop an expertise for their mission type, giving them a significant advantage each time they are deployed. Most Dedicated Teams are either numbered (Such as MCR-10) or named (Such as Antares' Womp Rats). Womp Rats Womp Rat teams specialize in acquiring material and ordinance from protected targets, either covertly or by force. The target might be a former Galactic Alliance facility, to which they sometimes have blueprints or access codes. As The Galactic Alliance is absorbed into The Galactic Empire, these facilities become harder to breach. However, Womp Rats quickly develop an expertise for entering the Imperial supply stores that replace them. Womp Rats occasionally work in conjunction with the regular supply acquisition teams that specialize in acquiring material from civilian or Black Market sources. Mon Calamari Rescue MCR teams are a recent addition to the commando forces, dedicated to rescuing Mon Calamari personnel from Imperial concentration camps and detention areas. While the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet cannot often render large-scale aid, exceptions are made when the right target becomes available. Usually, MCR teams attempt to liberate high-profile individuals, or those with significant knowledge or abilities that the Alliance finds useful. If the circumstances are exactly right, the Alliance will even deploy Sabertooth-Class Assault & Rescue Vessels to capture and board an inadequately armed or escorted Imperial prison ships, in order to rescue a large number of Mon Calamari in a single operation. Most, but not all, MCR teams include Mon Calamari members in their ranks. Refugees or other Mon Calamari not suitable (Or unwilling) to serve in the Alliance fleet are handed off to The Mon Calamari Resistance, usually via the Ackbar Trail. Venom Assault Squads Venom Assault Squads are specialized boarding parties deployed through the "Teeth" of the Alliance Sabertooth-Class Assault & Rescue Vessel. Trained in zero-g, close-quarters combat techniques, the Venom squads pour out of the Sabertooth's teeth, entering the captured vessel at multiple levels. Leading squads plow through enemy defenses and combat debris with the help of Venom Assault Armor. Once the boarding area has been secured from enemy attack and environmental integrity has been ensured, secondary units are deployed in typical Galactic Alliance Armor, carrying additional arms or breaching equipment as needed. These squads are better suited for pursuing fleeing crew members or fighting in the tight spaces common aboard Starships. Aside from the armor, Venom squads carry equipment and weaponry suited to shipboard combat. Blaster Carbines, Vibroswords, Stun Grenades, and Concussion Grenades are typical load-outs. If the enemy crew must be subdued, Gas Grenades are used while the Venom squads are protected in their armor, or carrying Breath Masks. Small, floating surveillance Droids are typically deployed early in a fight, and they are programmed to slip around the defenders to seize up the ship's defenses and crew. Some may be programmed as self-guided weapons platforms or carry Explosives. Venom slicers tap directly into shipboard computer systems to attempt to wrest control away from the vessel's command centers, or to disable the ship's systems. Venom squads are typically numbered sequentially, per ship. Thus, the first squad from The Redclaw would be Redclaw Venom One. The exception to this is the elite Venom squad, designated simply as Venom Zero or VZ. Venom Zero is not permanently housed on any single Sabertooth-Class Assault & Rescue Vessel, but is instead moved from ship to ship as mission warrant. When not deployed in combat, VZ also provides advanced training to Venom squads permanently assigned to the ship the VZs are currently serving aboard. Elite Squadrons Four of The Galactic Alliance's Elite Squadrons manage to avoid demilitarization and join up with Admiral Stazi's Galactic Alliance Core Fleet at the Battle of Caamas. These highly trained and experienced squadrons enhance the fleet's effectiveness immeasurably. They also serve to train new or recently acquired pilots in current Galactic Alliance Core Fleet tactics. Additionally, Admiral Stazi orders the creation of two new Elite Squadrons to meet the specific needs of the fleet's sophisticated and recurring supply strikes. Rogue Squadron Affiliation Page: Rogue Squadron Rogue Squadron remains the best of all squadrons, the elite of the elite. It has been in continuous operation since its formation by The Rebel Alliance. Though their Starfighter of choice has changed over the years, their elite combat skills and dedication has not. Rogue Squadron currently flies the CF9 Crossfire Starfighter and is stationed aboard [[The Indomitable|The Indomitable]] until the ship's destruction, after which the legendary relocates to Admiral Stazi's new flagship, The Alliance (An Imperious-Class Star Destroyer). Squadron personnel are as diverse as ever, representing Species from across the galaxy. No matter their origin, all are excellent pilots and bold fighters. Their personalities are just as diverse as their Species, and while they are dedicated to The Galactic Alliance cause, it doesn't mean they always get along with each other. As with previous incarnations of the squadron, members are expected to fulfill a variety of roles beyond Starfighter combat. As an elite force, they are deployed in commando raids and special operations, usually with the squadron itself fulfilling the role of attacker or close support. Their successful operations include the theft of the prototype Imperious-Class Star Destroyer, and the "Rescue" of Admiral Stazi from the doomed Indomitable. Farsight Squadron Farsight Squadron, often referred to as "The Sightseers" or "The Tourists," is the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet's advanced reconnaissance squadron. Flying the light and speedy RC-2 Twilight Scoutships, Farsight pilots specialize in long-range reconnaissance and surveillance missions. These may include the deployment of a single ship operating alone, or the use of the entire squadron, forming a net to provide in-depth surveillance and data over a specific area of space or planet. Thanks to the capabilities of the RC-2 Twilight Scoutships, the squadron can operate for extended periods of time in space, at long range from their bases or carriers. They even carry out the occasional surprise attack, relying on their ships' stealth and sophisticated torpedoes. At the time of the Battle of Caamas, Farsight Squadron was scattered across the galaxy, surveying potential Imperial targets or attempting to verify the status and location of Imperial warships, many of which were actually deployed to Caamas. Thanks to the squadron's long-range communications abilities and limited HoloNet access, they were quickly able to contact Admiral Stazi and rendezvous with the fleet. Since then, they have been deployed to collect vital data on potential targets as well as survey inhabited systems that might provide a friendly port for the fleet. Fireblue Squadron Fireblue Squadron is a brand-new elite force created to meet a specific and common mission profile for the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet: subduing and capturing Starships. It takes its name from the intense blue-colored ion energy of its main weaponry. Fireblue uses the I4 Ionizer Starfighter, which can quickly disable an enemy ship, thanks to its Ion Cannon and Disruptor Torpedoes. The squadron is frequently called upon to disable large freighters, enabling the Alliance to commandeer both the ship and its cargo. The squadron is also used to capture high-value targets, such as an important Imperial officer or enemy intelligence ship. Its ships are occasionally deployed against civilian craft that the Alliance does not wish to destroy, but needs to disable for any number of reasons. Phantom Squadron With the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet's anticipated reliance on advanced commando raids, Phantom Squadron is created in the spirit of The Rebel Alliance's old Wraith Squadron. Able to work autonomously, far from the fleet, the squadron has its own collection of miscellaneous fighters, plus a few Speeders and armed freighters that can be used as mobile headquarters or bases of operation. The Phantoms, as they are called, are known for their dedication and loyalty, even though their tactics and methods are a bit more risky or cutting edge than Admiral Stazi would like. While there have been no major incidents so far, the Phantoms have, at times, angered potential allies by operating too close to their own assets, and drawing the attention of the Empire. The Phantoms rely on secrecy and stealth to a great degree, although they are willing to abandon this at the end of an operation in the interests of expediency and survivability. They also work with other commando units or squadrons when require, but are usually left to their own devices when carrying out their orders. Their training is equal parts Starfighter pilot and commando, though a few of them specialize exclusively in either role. Also in keeping with the spirit of Wraith Squadron, the squadron has become a dumping ground for those highly skilled and dedicated but difficult-to-control individuals who rub fleet commanders the wrong way. Though the squadron is filled with rough and unique characters, their loyalty to the Admiral and dedication to defeating the Empire keeps them on the same side. Usually. Twisted Star Squadron Twisted Star Squadron is The Galactic Alliance's elite Hyperspace pursuit unit, utilizing the sophisticated Jumpstar HPF Starfighter. Thanks to the advanced sensors and computing systems aboard their Jumpstars, Twisted Star pilots can aggressively pursue fleeing ships through Hyperspace. They then attack the escaping ship directly or report their position and call for aid. The squadron takes its name from the radical changes in flight direction often required to quickly achieve the correct pursuit vector. At the Battle of Caamas, Twisted Star is deployed in anticipation of pursuing damaged Imperial vessels fleeing combat. When Admiral Stazi is forced to retreat, Twisted Star goes with him. Twisted Star is now deployed as scouts, tailing Imperial vessels back to their home ports or rendezvous points. They also ensure the destruction of damaged ships, surprising them when they drop from Hyperspace. The squadron is known for its brain power and quickness, both of which are required to make snap decisions and calculate potential jump points nearly instantly. The Mon Calamari Resistance Affiliation Page: The Mon Calamari Resistance After Admiral Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet steal the prototype Imperious-Class Star Destroyer from the Dac shipyards, with help from former Triumvirate member Gial Gahan, Darth Krayt orders the execution of millions of Mon Calamari and has the remaining Mon Calamari rounded up into internment camps. Enraged, the Mon Calamari resolve to remind the new Emperor of the lessons they taught Emperor Palpatine. On Dac, a resistance movement ignites instantaneously, supported by Mon Calamari and their sympathizers throughout the galaxy. Initially, the resistance groups are scattered and highly disorganized. Some rebel openly, while others begin to stockpile arms and resources for a much longer fight. Political rivals vie for leadership roles within the resistance. A few attempt to persuade the Quarren to abandon the Empire in protest, but these efforts are unsuccessful. With the Imperial threat against Mon Calamari throughout the galaxy, an organized smuggling network is needed to rescue and transport Mon Calamari fleeing Imperial forces. While some resort to hiring professional smugglers, most Mon Calamari are aided by their own people using their own Starships. Thus was born the Ackbar Trail, a secret network of smuggling ships, safe houses, and hidden pathways that spirit away refugee Mon Calamari to isolated Space Stations, The Outer Rim, and, it is rumored, planets in The Unknown Regions. The Ackbar Trail was named in honor of Admiral Ackbar's famous journey from slavery under Grand Moff Tarkin to become a Rebel Alliance Admiral who defeated his former masters, the original Galactic Empire. Metaphorically speaking, the implications of the name are not lost on the Mon Calamari, and many now find themselves on a similar path. Eventually, The Mon Calamari Resistance and the Ackbar Trail provide vital assistance to The Galactic Alliance in the form of recruits and resources, and may even someday spark the creation of effective rebel groups and resistance fighters throughout the galaxy. Alliance Personnel See also: Galactic Alliance Nonheroic Units Galactic Alliance and Core Fleet personnel may be of virtually any Species. This is due to the diversity of Species living on many worlds throughout the galaxy- a direct consequence of the mass emigrations during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Even if a Species' homeworld is not part of the Alliance, individuals may still have lived and grown up in Galactic Alliance territory. The majority of Core Fleet personnel are non-Human, although Humans still represent the largest single Species within the fleet. The majority of the recruits are also non-Human, especially due to the fact that The Sith and The Fel Empire both favor Humans over non-Humans. Within The Galactic Empire, non-Humans are increasingly pushed out of positions of power, with the significant exception of The Sith themselves. The Fel Empire is more tolerant, though non-Humans still find themselves mainly within the lower ranks. This encourages many non-Humans to join the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. New recruits are always sought after, especially those who can bring new ships, sympathizers, or supplies to the fleet. The personnel presented below fall into two broad categories: Galactic Alliance and Core Fleet. Those with Galactic Alliance in their title may be used at any time during The New Jedi Order Era and The Legacy Era, either for The Galactic Alliance itself or for the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Those with Core Fleet in their title indicate those forces unique to Admiral Stazi's fleet after the fall of The Galactic Alliance. Influential Personalities See also: Galactic Alliance Heroic Units Many unique individuals drive the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet with their strong and forceful personalities. Battling against two evil empires without widespread galactic support makes them determined and self-motivated. Below you'll find some of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet's prominent leaders, allies, and more colorful personalities. Alliance Armor The following Armor is used by Galactic Alliance troops during and after The Sith-Imperial War. Alliance Equipment Equipment once exclusive to The Galactic Alliance armed forces can be found scattered throughout the galaxy after The Sith-Imperial War. Alliance Starfighters See also: Starfighters The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet greatly depends on its Starfighter squadrons to defend the fleet and deliver large amounts of firepower in precision strikes. The Alliance goes to great lengths to obtain the material and replacement Starships required to keep the fleet functional. However, it prefers to use recognizable Galactic Alliance fighter models, both because the ships' systems are familiar and because it wants to remind enemies and observers that The Galactic Alliance still exists. Alliance Space Transports See also: Space Transports The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet relies on a mix of Alliance transports and commercially available vessels transport personnel and material. Alliance Capital Ships See also: Capital Ships The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet contains examples of almost every major Capital Ship deployed by The Galactic Alliance in recent years. However, as time wears on, they are always on the lookout to acquire additional ships, from almost any source. Some are acquired from the Imperials, a very few are purchased through commercial channels, and some are mothballed Galactic Alliance Starships that were stolen from the repositories before they could be scrapped after the Imperial takeover. Deep Space Camps See also: Space Stations Constantly on the run and without access to a major shipyard or spaceport, the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet must improvise in the maintenance and repair of its Starships. Unable to use known systems without risking detection by Imperial spies or surveillance, the fleet has established a number of deep space rendezvous points, hidden in the void, far from frequently traveled spacelanes and known systems. The fleet might use a rendezvous point as merely a meeting place or initial staging area before an attack, or as a post-engagement rally point. However, there are also a few semipermanent deep space "Encampments," where damaged ships can retreat and know that repair vessels and additional aid will be available immediately upon arrival. At the very least, ships stand ready to evacuate wounded and provide emergency repair services. Even these deep space camps are relocated on a regular is not frequent basis, to decrease the chances of detection. The primary encampment is known as the Black Redoubt. It features the Alliance's most prized support vessels, along with some impressive defenses. The centerpiece of the operation is a mobile spacedock supported by a fleet of Starship tenders. Defending the dock and ships is one of the Alliance's most impressive acquisitions: a relatively recent model Golan VIII Space Defense Platform, complete with Hyperdrive. Defending ships are rotated to the Black Redoubt as a form of R&R, where they serve to defend the area and take care of routine maintenance. Typically, there is a minimum of two dozen ships at the Redoubt, including numerous tenders, the spacedock, the defense platform, and other vessels. In an emergency, most deep space camps are able to jump to Hyperspace within minutes of detection. However, the Black Redoubt takes a lot more time and effort to evacuate. The mobile spacedock must be empty before it can jump to Hyperspace. The Golan VIII Space Defense Platform is able to jump with less preparation, but requires time to reroute power to the Hyperspace engines.